Hogwarts Reads The Books
by Brave-Scotish legend
Summary: Fem harry more detail inside. set in fifth year. Abandaned, but rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

_My story…this is my 3__nd__ attempt at a read the books fan-fiction and I hope you like it._

_Fem Harry – June Potter_

_The Gang._

_June, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna._

_Pairings_

_June/Draco_

_Hermione/Neville_

_Luna/Ron_

_Draco is good, he was sorted into Gryffindor and disowned by his father he uses his mother's maiden name 'Black'_

_Luna was sorted into Gryffindor, and is best friends with Ginny._

_If you want any spoilers ask… I already have the story plotted out I just need to write it._

_Okay so readers._

_The Gang_

_Hogwarts_

_The Order_

_Umbridge_

_Fudge_

_Rita Skeeter _

_The Story takes place a summer between fourth and fifth year. _

_I will do all seven books._

_Anyway here we go._

_**Discovering the Books**_

June Potter was small for her age; she had shoulder length straight fire red hair and soft round sea blue eyes with grey flecks in them. She was skinny and to the annoyance of Mrs Weasley she didn't put any weight on no matter what she ate. June had a small lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. She had gotten this from Voldemort on the night he killed her parents.

At the moment June lay peacefully asleep in her dormitory, she shared it with Hermione, Lavender and Padma, there were four oak four-poster beds with scarlet red covers. There was a door leading to the small bathroom and a large window, there was four little cupboards that held their clothes, their trunks where at the foot of their beds and a mirror hung on the bathroom wall under which sat a shelf and two sinks.

June didn't know that she would soon be waking to the harsh voice of Umbridge and that her peaceful slumber would be shattered with the worst announcement ever possible.

….

Umbridge sat in her office she was smiling with glee; she had just been sent seven books that will help her prove to everyone that the Potter brat was a lying. She hastily wrote letters to the Minister and her best friend Rita and then hurried down the corridor to the headmaster's quarters. She knocked on the door and then reviled his plan. While Dumbledore wrote a letter she filled in the other staff and pointed a wand at her throat.

…..

"Student's will report to the great hall in five minutes, do not get dressed" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice sounded. June groaned and slipped out of her bed, she then slipped her blue dressing gown on over her PJ's, blue trousers and a tank top with white polka dots; she then placed her white slippers on her feet.

Hermione wore pink PJ's and a pair of purple slippers. Hermione had plaited her hair so it was curly and frizzed horribly. Lavender and Padma had already vanished, Hermione and June headed downstairs to the common room, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Ron and Neville where already waiting, sleep was present in all their eyes and Ron was yawning, Neville's hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Come on let's hurry" Ginny yawned and the gang darted down the stairs and into the great hall. When they arrived they saw that everyone was already there, Tonks, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley and snuffles sat at the Gryffindor table, Mad eye sat next to Hagrid and Percy, Fudge and Rita Skeetter sat on the opposite side of the teachers table next to Umbridge.

"We are here to read seven books about Miss Potter, these books are 100% true and will reveal her lies" Umbridge said.

"No" Screamed ¾ of the hall.

"Let them read if it is 100% true" June snapped looking at Sirius if this helped him she will put up with it.

"Alright settle down," Dumbledore said.

"The Philosopher's Stone" Umbridge said "Chapter one, The Vanishing glass"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi_ yeah skipped the first chapter-It's boring._

_**The Vanishing Glass**_

"Oh great" Draco said

"Yeah we can find out about you're accidental magic" Ginny smiled

"I guess" June sighed, she didn't want to read about the Dursley's.

"You ok" Draco asked, Draco and June had started dating last year and Draco always worried about June. June just nodded in reply.

**The Vanishing Glass - Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their Niece on the front step.**

"What" Shrieked Mrs Weasley

"Molly calm down" Arthur sighed patting her shoulder.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens**

"Boring" sang the twins.

**and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets**

"Bonnets?" Pansy laughed.

"Yes, Pansy, bonnets. But that wasn't me who was wearing them." Glared June

**— but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that a little girl lived in the house, too.**

"Why" Hermione asked, June shrugged.

**"Yet June Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day."**

"WAIT!" Shouted June. "Stop please, please just skip this chapter" she pleaded

"Oh no you don't" laughed Umbridge. "I am sure that you don't have anything to hide if you are telling us the truth, do you? Start to finish."

"The cupboard. Oh my God, the cupboard..." whispered June.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Not the greatest way to start a day." June moaned and Snuffle's placed his head in her lap.

**June woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. June heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.**

"Good memory" Mad eye snapped.

**Her aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly," said June. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.**

"Hang on, you were 10 years old and you were making breakfast? Even worse, you were frying bacon?" growled Remus. June nodded.

"It was alright I stood on a step and all I did was make sure it didn't stick to the pan aunt petunia had already placed it in the pan and there wasn't much oil in the pan" June explained.

**June groaned. "What did you say?"**

"Nothing! She said nothing!" The Gryffindor's shouted.

**Her aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten? June got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

Fred and George started laughing at Ron who shuddered.

**June was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs**

"Here we go" June sighed, she saw that Umbridge was smirking.

**was full of them, and that was where she slept.**

The hall exploded.

"IN A CUPBOARD? UNDER THE STAIRS? ALBUS I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HER WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Screamed McGonagall.

"It's OK now though! I don't live there anymore" June said once everyone had gotten the rants and shouts and threats out of their system. Draco, Mrs Weasley and Remus had all crushed June with massive hugs and she had hated the pitting looks she got. She noticed that the toad Pansy was smiling and sent a Jelly legs curse across discreetly. It took Pansy fifteen minutes to undo the curse.

**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"Second television?" Ron exclaimed.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to June, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"Well as long the person he punched wasn't you, June." Tonks said, smiling. June couldn't return the smile.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was June**

"I'm sorry, what?" Shouted Hermione.

**but he couldn't often catch her. June didn't look it, but she was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but June had always been small and skinny for her age.**

"Nope, Lily was like you could eat anything and not put weight on and she was a titch" Remus smiled reminiscently.

**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Petunia's,**

At this comment the Hall (except the obvious) scowled and glared.

**and Petunia was about two times bigger than she was. June had a thin face, knobbly knees, fire red hair, and bright blue eyes with grey flecks.**

"James" Remus muttered

**The only thing June liked about her appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You liked it?" Exclaimed Ron.

"That was before it started burning! And before I knew what it was" Replied June.

**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it. "In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"And don't ask questions."

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as June was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"My hair is rather neat" June said.

"Yes maybe a mipple got him" Luna said dreamily and Ron smiled at her.

**June was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — June often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

'Mother's wit,' said Remus as the hall burst into laughter.

**June put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Oh Merlin,' gasped Draco "Even I didn't get that many" he said.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"Oh god," cried Tonks "He's not serious?"

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. June, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Don't choke," said Ron chuckling.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

"Oh my God!" said Hermione gobsmacked.

"That's ridiculous," McGonagall huffed.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while June and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

Arthur shook his head this was ridiculous even if he could spoil his children.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her."**

**She jerked her head in June's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but June's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, June was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. June hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

June sighed.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at June as though she'd planned this. June knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

June grimaced

'Is that the one you –'

'Shh,' said June. When people looked at her she just smiled mysteriously. 'Third book,' she said innocently.

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl." The Dursleys often spoke about June like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," June put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"No that's normal" June said

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said June,**

"At least not with me inside it" June said and the room laughed.

**but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave her in the car…"**

Remus growled "What is she a dog?" Snuffles barked.

**"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone…"**

"Don't worry about the car! Think of your niece!" snapped McGonagall.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat," said Tonks

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I… don't… want… her… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot June a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

Hermione scowled and moaned.

**Half an hour later, June, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken June aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to June's, "I'm warning you now, girl**

'She has a name!' hissed Hermione.

**— any funny business, anything at all — and you'll not have any meals for a week**

A horrible silence fell over the room; June blushed bright red. Draco pulled her into a massive hug.

**and then in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"**I'm not going to do anything," said June, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around June and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**

"Accidental magic?" asked Tonks

"Yeah," said June

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of June coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair into a very badly shaped bob though her left her fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at June, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy old fashioned clothes.**

More growls.

**Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off, three quarters of the way down her back. She hadn't been given food for three days**

Growls, June huddled closer to Draco and smiled at her friends reassuringly.

**and a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of hers (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit June.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, June wasn't punished.**

A giant sigh of relief from the entire group. Umbridge scowled.

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to June's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

"That's really strong accidental magic" said McGonagall clearly impressed.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from June's headmistress telling them June had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard, after being told she wasn't having any food for a week.)**

Everyone clenched their fists. June huddled closer to Draco and her friends.

**was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. June supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump. But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

People groaned.

'It wasn't that bad,' said June smirking.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, June, the council, June, the bank, and June were just a few of his favourite subjects.**

'Anyone get the feeling he doesn't like June,' said Ginny drily.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said June, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Snape rubbed his temples. 'Really, Potter?' he said silkily.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at June, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said June. "It was only a dream."**

**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.**

"Never let those two," said Mrs Weasley pointing at the twins. "Watch cartoons."

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked June what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap strawberry ice pop.**

They frowned.

"It was nice actually," June said smiling. "I love strawberry, I'm like obsessed with them" she added. _(Me too eating strawberry ice cream and fresh strawberries as I speak)_

**It wasn't bad, either, June thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde.**

Nearly everyone burst out laughing

**June had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting her. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and June was allowed to finish the first.**

"Well that was nice," said Mrs Weasley uncertain.

**June felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"Poor thing," said Luna "all he needs is a friend," June grinned at her.

"Yeah he does," she said softly.

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**June moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.**

People raised their eyebrows.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with June's.**

**It winked.**

"Parselmouth remember" June smirked when she saw Hermione's confused face.

**June stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave June a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," June murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" June asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. June peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and June read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"So let me get this straight," said Neville looking amused. "You don't know you a witch. And you are talking to a snake about Brazil. And not thinking that it's weird?" he finished looking at her to clarify. June just shrugged.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind June made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching June in the ribs. Caught by surprise, June fell hard on the concrete floor gasping. **

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What you do?" Neville grinned

**June sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

Everyone (bar Teachers, Mad eye, Fudge and Mrs Weasley) were almost rolling on the floor laughing.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, June could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amiga."**

"Well that was a very nice snake," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I wonder if it ever made it to Brazil?" Remus mused. June shrugged.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Poor man," Mrs Weasley said

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as June had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

**But worst of all, for June at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "June was talking to it, weren't you, June?"**

June flinched slightly, we were back to this.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on June. He was so angry he grabbed her by her hair.**

They all glared at the book.

**"What happened?" he barked.**

**"I swear I don't know" June said, he growled at her. "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic!"**

'That's because it was magic,' Fred said seriously.

'Accidental magic,' George said in the same patronising way.

**"There is no such thing as magic!" he bellowed forcing June into her cupboard locking the door. June saw his moustache through the little golden shutters in the door.**

**"No meals for a week." He growled and closed the little shutters; leaving June in the pitch black.**

June nervously looked around the room to see Mrs Weasley begin to cry and a lot of others with either their fists clenched or shaking with fury.

**June lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

More glares were shot at the book.

**She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead.**

Everyone paled.

**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all.**

Most people looked at her sadly.

**Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

'That's disgusting,' growled Mad eye. 'Those Dursleys should be ashamed.'

**When she had been younger, June had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away,**

Snuffles and Remus looked down guiltily.

'It's not your fault,' June said softly to them.

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed**

'Diggle?' asked Mad eye irritated.

**to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking June furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second June tried to get a closer look. At school, June had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd June Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"What a sad childhood" Luna mused

"Yes it was" June sighed.

"Now who wants to read," Umbridge asked "I can't lose my voice can I now" She said sweetly.

"Oh please lose it" a first year hissed

"She never had it mate" his friend replied and the hall burst into laughter.

"Settle down, Settle down" Dumbledore called, "Now I think I will read" he added


End file.
